


Mako, Do The Thing!

by voipmailbot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Korrasami - Freeform, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voipmailbot/pseuds/voipmailbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need Varick to talk about "the thing" as Mako finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako, Do The Thing!

“C'mon, Mako, you're working too hard.” They said.

“It's just one night, Mako, live a little.” They said.

“It'll be just like old times, Mako! You'll love it.” They said.

“Everybody else made room in their schedules. You have to come too!” They said.

THAT was how they convinced Mako to come out with them to a trip down memory lane barhopping on Cheap Street instead of spending another night alone with paperwork in his apartment. In theory, it would have been a great idea. Reality was another thing entirely.

He didn't know how exactly the night came to him sitting in a Satomobile with his two incredibly drunk, incredibly frisky, and incredibly oblivious exes, but there he was. In the back seat. With Korra and Asami making out and grinding on top of each other right on his lap.

“Hnggggg.... sorry bro. I reaaally didn't think that would have happened tonight. My bad.” Bolin apologized for the thirtieth time from the driver's seat, his eyes imploring his brother to forgive him from the rearview mirror. Next to him, Opal snoozed blissfully unaware in her own drunken dreamland at the storm of awkwardness roiling inside of the little car. So the combination of it being Ladies' Night, Ten Yuan Wells Tuesday, and the APPARENT announcement of Korra and Asami's engagement splashed all across every newspaper in the city had led to a whole lot more drinking than they would have imagined.

“Just drive, Bolin.” Mako muttered, cursing how far Cheap Street was from Future Tower. He couldn't stand one more block of the writhing on top of his lap, let alone another twenty. He kind of expected this from Korra, but with Asami actually participating in this behavior instead of helping him reign it in, Mako was living in his own personal backseat hell.

The hot, disturbing, arousing version of his own personal hell.

He could only catch snippets of what was going on whenever they passed a streetlight, but what was there was enough to make him want to jump out of the car and find the nearest waterbender to give him an ice bath.

Was that Korra's hand sliding under Asami's dress? Wait, did he hear a bra unsnap? Why did Asami HAVE to wear her keyhole dress tonight? Mako always prided himself in his willpower, but he was just a man in the end.

He didn't even notice it till a needy hand grabbed at exactly what made Mako a man in the darkness.

“Oops. Sorry Mako.” he heard a muffled apology. Korra looked up at him with a blush on her face and Mako felt even more like dying.

“Korra? Why'd you stop?” another sultry voice filled the backseat and Mako's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked down and saw Asami's face right next to his hardening discomfort.

“I... uh... grabbed Mako's thing.” Korra mumbled.

“His thing... Oh... OH! Is that what it was? I just thought that was his coin purse or something.” Asami said, and it was comical the way she blanched when she turned to stare at the bulge in Mako's pants from her vantage point.

“Wait, what? Mako had money on him? Bro, why'd you ask me to cover you at Shin's place if you had cash on you?” Bolin chimed in, adding to Mako's misery. Before he could say anything, a sleepy voice joined in on the conversation in the car.

“Huh... what? Are we home yet?” Opal yawned.

“No, baby, we're just talking about Mako's coin purse.”

“Really? Then why'd he ask you to pay for him at Shin's if he had money?” came Opal's bleary reply.

“Oh... no. It's not his coin purse. I guess Korra and I were getting a little too excited.” Asami said, her head popping up from Mako's lap.

“Whoa, what?! You... you were giving Mako a... a...” Bolin yelled, swerving as he saw Asami make an impression of a gopherabbit from the rearview.

“What? NO! I was making out with Korra. I can't even remember why I saw Mako like that in the first place. Why would I ever do that with... Umm...” Asami began to defend herself, only realizing a few minutes in exactly who she was sitting next to. “... I mean... not that you're ugly or anything, Mako. You're still really handsome. I just wouldn't want to be with you.”

“Totally! You're a great guy, Mako!” Korra added, not really knowing why but speaking up just the same.

“Huh? What's going on? Was Mako hitting on Korra and Asami?” Opal said, trying to catch up with everything going on in the car.

“No no no, baby. Korra and Asami were just making out really heavy on top of Mako, and his thing did the thing when guys see two girls they like making out, and I thought they were talking about a coin purse when they were talking about his thing, and then Asami popped up from the seat and I thought she was doing the thing to Mako's thing, but it was all a misunderstanding because Korra and Asami are actually into each other and not Mako at all.” Bolin recapped in one of his trademark rambles, and just like every ramble it only served to confuse the person he was trying to explain things to.

“So... wait... what?” Opal said, and Asami, Korra, and Bolin all started talking at once again about how Mako, his coin purse, and how he's a great guy but there was no chance that either Korra and Asami even thought of him in that way anymore.

It was a good thing that Bolin was distracted and was only driving thirty. Mako might have broken both his arms instead of just one when he finally jumped out of the car.

End


End file.
